Cora Loves her Daughter from Z to A
by CoraMillsDarkQ
Summary: 26 chapters of alphabetized prompts with some BlackSwanQueen and even WickedBlackQueen within the mix. But always remember: Read from Z to A it is the Cora and Regina BlackQueen way.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom? Mom, are you . . . ok?"

Regina sucked in a sudden breath, eyes blinking slowly a few times as she realized she had been staring at her hands for the better part of the past few minutes. The crisp air hit her so abruptly, so potently, scrapping at her skin that it almost burned, causing her to nearly lose her footing. She was on one knee and in her ever paling hands were two pieces of plastic, signifying the ensemble of the everyday zipper of Henry's jacket.

"Yes. Yes Henry …I-I…am alright."

Unsteadily trying to keep her balance, which should not have been trying at all even with the added resistance of the mischievous autumn wind sweeping past her now and then, she shifted slightly in her half sitting position. You added one to the other and zipped it up, nothing daunting or difficult she told herself over and over again before trying once more. Again her fingers laced around the thin coloured plastic, trying to hook them into each other, trying to seduce them into the same compact compartment, but once again she could not. Once again she failed at something that was supposed to be a peasantry task. Her hands were trembling again and it was becoming more obvious by the minute. Perhaps she should just stop and simply…

No.

She was not giving up.

She told herself now over and over again.

She was not going to let this stupid insignificant little thing control her life as well.

And so yet again she tried to still them, her twitching fingers, as she tried to get the plastic tip into the extended part of the zipper with more force than ever needed but again she did not, could not prevail.

She swallowed harshly, words slipping out of her tightening lips to assure the child standing in front of her everything was just alright. Her tone was very firm, of that she was sure but she knew that at the end of the sentence weakness crept in and the pitch automatically slipped. "…just…. having trouble with this new jacket of yours. I think the. Zipper. Is. Broken."

And as her voice missed its target and purpose, so did the tip of the zipper. This was becoming embarrassingly sad and at this she stopped. And oh how perfect it was that all the while Henry was baring witness to all of this.

"Mom it's ok. I'll do it."

"No."

She did not mean to let it sound so harsh.

Her eyes closed slowly for a second only to find that when they opened, that their focus was moving in and out of sync. It was no surprise, she thought. There was only so much she could do, even with her dwindling magic, before exhaustion slowly started taking hold of her. It was chipping and ripping away at her reserved energy like little scavenging dogs not realizing that by tearing her apart because of their own uncontrollable gluttonous hunger, that when she died they would die as well.

"Henry …I..." she looked up at him, seeing him frowning so she continued. "Henry I'm so sorry…I'm just . . ."

"Tired. Yes I can see that."

Her eyes widened. This was not supposed to be happening. She was not supposed to show him that she…that she was not quite herself but before she could respond her continued speaking.

"…and it's ok mom," he gave her a small smile. "I don't need to zip it up. It's not that cold anyway."

His words almost broke her, knowing all too well what he was doing but she found herself smiling back at him before replying.

"Alright then…good. Shall we go get ice cream and walk to the pier?"

His eyes brightened at this a bit and nodded a few times.

"Yes please."

"That's my boy." And with that she slowly started to stand up, using all of her remaining self-control not to grab onto the once more worried looking little boy in front of her for support. She could not do that to him. Not to her child.

Her boy.

Her son.

She swallowed again as she felt the ever crippling dismay of making him worry but she did not dwell on the thought too long as she felt his hand grab her own. It startled her at first, his little fingers gripping and holding onto her so strongly. When did he grow up so quickly? Was she doing this to him, forcing him to grow up without her even when she was standing right in front of him? No. It could not be helped so she sighed as he helped her stand within seconds. She thought he would immediately pull away yet he kept his hand in place, probably knowing that letting her go now, she would lose her balance and fall.

Another helping gesture covered in fake affection, she thought. No. She knew this, but she for once wanted to pretend that he actually cared about simply walking with her like a mother and son would do.

She did not get ice-cream and he did not question this as he ate his own in silence but every now and then he would tell her about how things were going. He was learning how to sword fight with Charming and sounded so happy and content that the brunette could not even dare tell him to be careful let alone interrupt him.

She had missed hearing his voice. She had missed him just telling her little things, caring enough to share his likes and dislikes with her. When he then told her that Snow even showed him how to bake, she almost snorted, laughter escaping her for the first time in weeks. Henry in turn laughed as well, saying what a disaster it was. Regina shook her head. She knew many things about Snow, trusted things which she had never enclosed to anyone, even if she did not always want to admit it, but one of them was that she could not bake. But again she said nothing and let Henry talk.

They continued slowly, the pier coming into view with each belated step but as they walked, Regina still could not understand why he was still holding her hand. The conversation however did stop when he mentioned Emma and at this the former mayor stiffened. He must have felt this for he stopped his trail of discussion immediately and rather told her about the trouble the giant was causing once more.

When they finally reached the railing, silence had fallen between them. It was however not an awkward silence, not like the ones they had shared so many times at dinner time. No they simply looked at each other and then out over the open skies. It was nice just having him with her like this. She leaned against the railing, her eyes falling shut every few seconds but she was smiling. Today she had three hours with Henry and for three hours she would be content. Her hands held onto the railing now, steading herself. The scent of the sea air, sharp and fresh, filled her nostrils. She knew that it would stay with her long after, giving her a sense of normality when she returned home. But as she thought of home her lips thinned into a line of both disgust and dread for try as she might she could not get this morning's trial out of her head:

This Morning:

"Ah . . .mama please. . . please."

With each thrust Regina felt her lungs ache and core clench. They had been at it for hours now. Her mother slipping into her with ease which was established well in the early morning when she had awoken her daughter with her tongue. But Regina was not allowed to cum. That was their arrangement today. She would see Henry in exchange for giving her mother what she wanted and however she wished it. And today she wished Regina to beg and not receive any release regardless how many times she pleaded.

"I don't even think you want it that much pet. You're not even trying anymore to plead for your selfish needs to be met."

Cora smiled but it was not what one would call a mothering smile. It was cold and it was malicious, something you would see an executioner mimic before he let the blade drop. Icy hands slapped olive skin as she sped up the pace, the plastic strapped to her thighs moving harder in and out of Regina who was on her hands and knees. She knew her daughter's body all too well now and when she sensed Regina nearing her climax, she would stop and either retract or grab her hair and biting her shoulder. Regina would scream, thinking she had reached her first orgasm but it was a ploy for the enchantment used on her would not let her cum until Cora seemed fit. And once again she did not.

"No mama…I-I. . . I really want it please, I beg you I need it."

"Now you sound pathetic my love. Or are you simply telling me what I want to hear."

"No. . . yesss ….but you said. . . "

"I said you will have to prove to me that I am the most important person in your life if you want to see the saviour's brat today. It is to get back at her, to take from the blonde what she loves most. But it seems I was mistaken. You don't want to hurt the saviour's heart but rather see the child for your own sake," Cora suddenly entered Regina again, harshly thrusting into her oversensitive folds. "You love him more than me. Don't you?"

"Ahhh No mama, it. . .it's. . .not like that I-I…ahhhhhh."

She revelled in her daughter's every whimper, every spasm and would laugh softly every few minutes when she saw the look on Regina's arousal induced face when she was once more denied what she wanted for the past three hours. The mirror in front of them glistened and mocked her daughter as it bent forward to get a better look at her humiliation.

Tears run down her daughter's cheeks now as she slumped forward, not responding to the taunts or the thrusts and that was when Cora stopped and whispered the needed counter spell to let her cum. Regina suddenly arched her back shocked and utterly caught off guard as the orgasm retched through her flesh and resided in her core, pulsing and throbbing as Cora thrust into her and fingers crushed her clit into pain fusing with pleasure. The ecstasy continued in little beats as it took over her body's senses making her only know her release in those short few minutes. When her spasms stopped and she collapsed onto the floor then only did Cora pull out of her.

She found their coupling far more exhilarating when her Regina felt loved after, and oh did she love her, so Cora released the plastic straps from her naked form and almost gently pulled her daughter into her arms, willing her heaving chest and head upon her breasts.

"There, there, that's my good little girl."

The sob which escaped Regina was so tantalizingly arousing that Cora almost decided to go against their agreement and start their endeavour all over again, or perhaps just shove her daughter's face between her now own humming thighs, but no. She wanted Regina in a constant state of submission and devotion with that hint of hope. And giving her time with that Henry today would be her way of showing her own child she loved her even more. She let Regina cry softly a bit longer, hands holding her very closely against her naked form. Her own arousal could be felt slick against soft parts of her daughter's skin. But Cora did not indulge in the advantage point. She had self-control and unlike Regina, she could keep her needs under control. She smirked as she planted small tentative kisses on Regina's forehead. This would benefit her more for the older woman knew once Regina returned after the long three hours, Cora would make sure her daughter would thank her properly by showing her how much she loved her. And that she loved her most of all.

"No more…no more," came the soft whimpers which did not sound like a Queen or a grown woman at all but more like a child. "Please mama, no more."

The older woman kissed the nape of Regina's neck very softly, smirking once more as she heard the shuddered breath being torn from her child's form.

"Of course not my love. You have been so good. Showing me that you love me most. Mommy sees this and she loves you for it."

Again Regina swallowed a sob and at this Cora's lips pursed in disgust. This was getting tedious, the intoxicating vulnerability of her daughter losing some of its appeal, so she started to stand, pulling her daughter with her.

"Now go wash yourself my darling," she peered at the strange time keeping clock on the wall. "The boy will be here in less than an hour."

Now:

When Regina's eyes opened, her breathing was ragged. She jumped when she felt a timid hand on her own again. She blinked a few times before seeing the small figure standing next to her. Regina sighed in relief. She was not home. She was free, here with her son, for now.

"Yes Henry?"

"I was asking you something and you did not reply."

Her eyebrows rose at this and then guilt set in. There was less than 35 minutes left of their little outing and she was spending it by not even paying attention to him.

"You're doing it again."

Not realizing she was looking off to the side she quickly looked back to find two worried green eyes staring back at her. At moments like these he so reminded her of his other mother. And this made her heart ache even more.

"Henry I'm sorry. It has been a very taxing day and I nodded off for a second. But…"

She took his hands in her own, smiling with all the strength and love she could muster at that moment."…but know that I really am so glad we could have this day together. I have missed you so much."

He tilted his head as he listened to her, biting his lip absently, a habit which surfaced whenever he was thinking about the subject at hand. It was both endearing and unnerving for he usually did not tell her what he was actually thinking even though she always wanted to know. But today seemed different and she did not know if it was because she felt like her legs were going to collapse into itself or felt like the air had suddenly become harder to breathe in, but he spoke, and this time he told her what was on his mind.

"Is everything alright, with you and …grandm-…Cora I mean?"

At this she blinked a few times and tried to smile but she could feel her lip twitch.

"It's just…" he sighed "…you always look so tired when I see you, you know and that is not a lot and when I do you …"

"Yes Henry…"

"It always looks like you're going to break into tears every time you look at me. And when you say good bye to me, it's like you don't believe that you'll ever see me again."

Then and there she almost did burst into tears but she could not risk any form of weakness not anymore. Cora was the cause of her changed demeanour that was the truth and she was watching them in her mirror, of that Regina was very sure, so she could speak of it.

Three months ago:

At first it was actually pleasant but then Cora started shifting moods whenever Regina wanted to see Henry. They were actually rebuilding their relationship, Regina and her son, but somehow Cora had become obsessed with finding new ways of keeping them apart. Then it started. She told Regina that she had to prove her love toward her mother. It was little gestures at first. Breakfast in bed, small kisses on the cheek and even reading to her as they sat at the fireplace. They were everyday normal mother daughter things of affection until Cora started saying that this was not enough. Soon after the light cheek kisses turned into goodnight kisses on the lips, lingering more each night. Back rubs which became far more intimate especially when Cora said she wanted to return the loving favour. Cora would want to help Regina dress, saying it was what she wanted to make up for and that Regina owed her that.  
Her mother's fingers would the feather across her skin and touch her inappropriately until Regina said she was getting cold and needed to get ready for work. The reaction which Cora had to that was docile at first but then it became aggravated and she refused that Regina leave the house. And then one day Emma was at the mansion's door.

She wanted to talk about Henry. Regina dared not let her enter the house. Emma told her she looked beautiful today and flushed as she saw Regina smile at the comment. They talked about little things which actually meant more to her than she would tell the sheriff and when the blonde left, Regina felt a small smile creep onto her lips. They were finally getting along. Working together as a team and perhaps the flutters in her chest, when she saw the other woman, was actually being reciprocated. She did not even realize that she kept that smile on her face as she walked into the living room where her mother sat reading. That was her first mistake, thinking giving affection and receiving it from another, other than her mother, was permitted.

"Who was that?"

"Hmmm? Oh Emma…I mean Miss Swan. It was about Henry."

She blurted out. Regina had not meant to answer her mother in such a manner but she was caught off guard. Cora in turn rose, her eyes narrowing as she placed the book down, eyes never leaving her daughter.

"Then why were you smiling?"

"Smiling mother?"

She did not understand but as Cora advanced towards her she did not have time to dwell on the thought.

"You like that tacky blonde. No not just like. You love her."

"What?" Regina suddenly felt her cheeks become inflamed as a blush crept across her face. "No mother…I…we are just getting along and…"

"Stop lying to me Regina."

Suddenly the younger woman was hoisted up into the air and she felt how her back hit the wall. It was a strange mixture of childhood memories and her own doing as she herself have pinned her victim's against the wall with her magic so many time. However today she was on the receiving end.

"Mother….I'm not…"

She felt her neck being crushed by an invisible force and she gasped, trying to force air into her lungs.

"I said stop lying to me. " Cora was suddenly so close, her hand replacing the invisible vice leaving clear bruises on her flesh. "I can always see when you are lying, my love. Why do you even try?" her grip then started to lessen and Regina gasped as she finally felt air flow to her lungs again. "And why do you lie to me, my darling? Can't you see how much it hurts me to punish you when you do?" her hand slowly started caressing Regina's jawline. "Don't you love me?"

"Y-yes…" Her throat felt like it was on fire but she tried her best not to cough to warrant any more faintness. "…mother I-I…I do love you."

"Then prove it."

"I-I... don't understand."

"Show me how much you love me."  
Slowly Cora leaned forward and for the second time that day they shared a kiss on the lips but this time it was different. It lasted longer but somehow Regina knew that this was not a normal kiss shared between mother and daughter. She was frozen in place but Regina could feel her mother's hands slide up her neck and cup her cheeks. When the kiss broke she saw a strange glint in Cora's eyes, one of want and yearning.

"You are my everything Regina. Everything I do, I do it for you, for us. Because I love you."

"I love you too mother."

Regina tried to smile but once more she felt the soft lips upon her now shaking ones. And that was the first day Cora not only took from Regina mentally but physically as well. She said that if she did not show her how much she loved her own mother, then how could she be trusted with Henry. Later those words changed into the fact that Henry needed less time with Regina because Cora felt that Henry got all Regina's attention. Then later it became a bargaining of sorts. And that was where they were now.

Now:

The brunette closed her eyes. She knew if she looked at her son, she would not be able to lie to him. For he could not know, he may never know. He must never find out what Regina did to see him. This was for him. It is always for him. She would be strong for him. Her mind went back to this morning and as she felt disgust take over her very being she opened her eyes and her mask was firmly back in place.

"No." and she smiled with all her heart, knowing it would break when she said good bye to him later. "Everything is alright."

"Promise."

She did not waver and with that her hands moved down to him and she easily zipped up his jacket without any difficulty or hesitation.

"Promise. Your other grandmother simply loves me more than I can handle sometimes. And because of that I love you more than you will ever know."

…


	2. Chapter 2

It is official…I wrote my first BlackQueen SMUT fanfic.

…

The definition of 'yes' had always been clear and concrete to Regina. It was used to give an affirmative response such as to a question asking one to speak truthfully and the answer was that word. It could be given in other forms as well such as 'alright', 'very well', 'of course', 'by all means', 'sure', 'certainly',' yeah', 'absolutely', 'indeed', 'affirmative', 'agreed', and even the dreary 'roger'. She knew the meaning, she knew how to use them in formal and informal sentences and settings but saying 'yes', in any form especially the purest of form, had always been difficult for Regina.

It was a personal thing, something born into her that was later moulded by scenarios and experience. She much more preferred saying 'no'. It was easier and did not leave room for discussion from her part. 'No' was a powerful word and showed she did not give in. 'No' was the dominant word in a conversation, for it denied someone what they wanted when she spoke it. 'No' had been her malicious word of choice when dealing with Snow, her strength when dealing with Rumpel and even amusement when dealing with the saviour. As the Evil Queen it was so easy to say 'no' to anyone and anything. It gave her power and it gave her control. Then why was it so difficult to say 'no' when it was in regard to her mother?

She could never say 'no' to Cora. Ever since she was a little girl she always said 'yes'. She wanted to show her how much she loved her and wanted to get recognition in return. But she never got what she wanted when she gave in to the submissive word 'yes'. Yet she always give her mother a 'yes' how ever and whenever she asked her to supply it.

Even now, more than 20 years apart she was giving in to her. Giving her that submissive little word. But this time Cora did love her. This time she loved her beyond compare and this time she asked Regina before she touched her. And Regina would say 'yes'. The former mayor would say 'yes' to being kissed and 'yes' to being loved in such intense ways, ways a mother and daughter were never supposed to love each other. But the former Evil Queen did not care. For the first time she was giving the word away out of her own free will without it being ripped from her. She would moan the word, wanting to say it over and over again as Cora's tongue slid inside of her mouth, kissing her exploring her before later slipping into her already wet core. She would scream to the heavens when her mother made her cum and when Cora then asked her if she loved her, Regina would say the word on repeat without even a moment of hesitation.

She loved the word now, almost as much as she loved her mother. But Regina knew, without a shadow of a doubts that she loved the word 'yes' even more when it fell from her mother's lips. Cora had never given her the word so freely but oh did she ever enjoy giving it to Regina when she herself was on the brink of her climax. Regina in turn would then smile at her afterwards, kissing down the older woman's jaw as her fingers slid out of Cora's still sensitive flesh before asking permission and getting a breathy 'yes' before licking her mother's release off of her slick digits.

Now the word 'yes' gave Regina hope and freedom as she fell asleep spent but happy in her mother's arms. She was finally free and on many mornings when she woke up to protective hands cradling her so close to a naked body of her mother, she wished she had said 'yes' to more things earlier in her life.

…


	3. Chapter 3

**This is not happy. It is dark and has no joy in it. Not the usual BlackQueen fics either.**

…

"What the fuck have you done!?"

It took all Cora's self-control not to snap the saviour's neck then and there. She bared her teethe but no venom escaped and even slapping the woman in front of her proved to be a bad idea right about now. She knew this and even though she hated to admit it, she needed her help, even if she really wanted to kill her after those words were spat at the brunette. Instead she simply stood there and tried to will herself not to use her magic on this woman in various despicable ways. She had to stay in control. The words that followed were cold but it missed their usual bite.

"I have done…"

"Don't you dare say 'I have done nothing'! You did this. You. It's your fault she is in here. It is your fucking fault they are pumping her stomach as we speak!"  
At this Cora's jaw clenched. She still did not understand this world. And there in rested her weakness, not knowing the so called 'vitamins' or 'xan-nio' or whatnot Regina had called them, were actually deadly when taken in large quantities over time with her daughter's signature drink. It upset her for various reasons, may it be because she could have stopped Regina's stupidity or whether she simply hated not having power over a situation but she could not understand why for at that moment the blonde suddenly stepped closer to her.

White hot fire burned in the blonde's eyes as she sneered at Cora.

"I know what you did to her. You sick fuck. She told me. Oh don't look so surprised. She actually got that by you as well? Ha not so meticulous as you thought you were hmmm? But know this, if I was not saving my energy and magic for her, for a chance that they might need it, then I would have killed you already."

"Believe me the feeling is mutual you good for nothing…"

"Ladies please."

"What?!" both of them said as they looked at a very terrified Doctor Whale or Frankenstein or whatever the fuck his name was.

"Please quite down. The staff…they are getting unsettled."

"How is she?"

"How is my daughter?"

The man in front of her, though clearly recognizing who she was, still seemed indifferent as his eyes narrowed before looking at Emma. Again Cora felt her anger surface. She had long tried to forget how it felt to not be treated with the respect she knew she deserved. Now, standing in this insurable realm, this man, this peasant did not even show an inkling of decorum towards her. But she knew, once again with such vigour, that after the events of this morning and day, she would have to take back the respect from these weaklings by death even. When the man finally spoke and all the while addressing the saviour, she made a note of taking this man's heart before the week was done.

"Surgery went…as planned. She had swallowed a lot of those pills. That alone would not have been the problem if she had not mixed them with the alcohol which we found in her system as well."

"Whale, we…I know all this already. Tell me now. Is she going to live?"

"Yes," Emma let out a shuttered breath, relieved but she kept her emotions in check, he was not finished speaking "…but…she is still unconscious. However…"

His eyes fell a bit and this worried Emma.

"What? Don't stop while you…"

"Her heart, it stopped and as you know, when the brain is deprived of oxygen…"

"Then she may have brain damage."

He sighed and his hand gently squeezed Emma's shoulder.

"Let's wait for the test results in a few hours, alright? She is a strong one, I give you that. The Queen has always been a fighter till the bitter end."

He spared Cora a glance before turning around and walking to go check on his other patients.

Both of them stood there, silence being the only friend between them. Then Emma walked to the far side of the room, clenching her fists before slumping into the metallic chair. Cora stood in place a few minutes longer but her eyes gave her away. For the first time in a very long time she was worried. She looked over to the side and saw the saviour biting her nails. It was both unsettling and unappealing at the same time for instead of making the blonde look like a child, she appeared to be far older than she was. The brunette frowned finally breaking the silence.

"What is…"

"Brain damage? Ha," Emma let out a small laugh but it was far from what one would call a laugh. It was so cold, so full of contempt. "…exactly the hell what you think it means." She looked at Cora now and stuck out her chin, almost shouting the words at her from her sitting position. "It means she is fucking broken."

The older woman stayed silent before answering her.

"Can't you heel…"

"Heel? Heel?" she sat up at this, disbelief forming upon her face. "Cora you stupid, stupid cunt."

"Girl I have tolerated a lot from you tonight so don't you start…"

"Tolerated she says. By God is that supposed to make me feel sorry for you?" At this the blonde laughed again before standing up and looking straight into the other woman's eyes "You don't get it, do you? This is not a flesh wound. This is not a simple hospital trip where they stitch her back up 'good as new' so you can start hurting, oh wait sorry, 'loving' her again. This is internal… this is for life. She tried medicating herself to deal with you and then the medication actually broke her more. It just made it worse. Do you know how many side effects that crap has if not regulated?! Did you not see any changes like, oh I don't know, her being depressed, besides the obvious reasons. A bit of uncontrolled muscle movements here and there, her heart pounding more uncontrollably than usual and oh the fun part of her passing out? God knows you must have thought she was only being more obedient hmmm? You sick fuck."

Cora's eyes widened. She remembered Regina having small tremors, night sweats even but she ignored them. They were trivial, inconsequent and she blamed it on the fact that Regina was not eating. Her loss of appetite was also of no concern to Cora seeing as she always believed a leaner woman was a healthier woman. She may have even remembered the sickly sound of Regina vomiting in the tiled room now and then but had snubbed it from her thoughts especially seeing as how vile the idea was.

But now, looking back, hearing all these strange tell-tale signs, she realized this had been going on far longer than she cared to admit.

"She…she had not been sleeping. Even after hours of…"

"Don't. You. Dare say it!"

"How was I…"

"Cora…shut up."

Emma sighed.

"The funny thing is you don't even know what drugs are. You don't even realize what they did to your own daughter. That you actually have to take more every time to get the same high as the first try. That you crash and burn so fucking hard after…that you…" She stopped, trying to force herself not to cry. She would not do it in front of this woman and she would not do it until she knew Regina was ok. If ever.

Cora tilted her head as she watched the girl. One could almost assume that the blonde had gone through all this as well in some form in her past, or perhaps someone close to her had. It was like she understood exactly what these attachments did to a person's body, like she had seen it happen before and could do nothing to stop it. However Emma had magic now so it should make everything better, should it not? But as the blonde continued talking, it seemed even magic could not fix this.

"And she likely took more and more every day, drinking her damn cider with it before overdosing. Drinking alcohol with it…that…god damnit. But ha no. No how the fuck would you even know. Regina probably made sure you didn't… so you couldn't stop her from taking this shit… if you even knew and if you did…oh God you bitch. You did this to her. You….you killed her. You have killed her. And even if…even if she survives. Even if they get those toxins out of her body and there is no brain damage…she will never be the same."

As the blonde spoke Cora slowly but surely started to understand. This was not the girl being her moronic self; this was actually a dire situation, one which Cora could not escape from unless she had help. Inside her hollowed chest the woman suddenly felt it, fear. Fear for her daughter. Fear for what she had actually done. And once this had taken form in her being, Cora could do nothing to stop the sudden onslaught of emotions, weak emotions hitting her so hard, so severely that she could not even control her speech or facial expressions.

"I…I did not…"

"Just shut up and sit down. I really don't want to hear it."

If once again in another place or at another time, the brunette would never have allowed such insolence to befall her but as she felt her legs starting to shake, she sat down without another thought. Her body and mind were betraying her. She looked at the blonde who in turn seemed surprised that such simple words had worked but it was a short lived moment. One she brushed off as simple compliance before looking out the window again. Emma mumbled another cursed word towards the older woman but Cora could not hear it. Again they sat like this for who knows how long before the sheriff spoke again.

"I still can't fucking understand why you waited. You waited and did not heel her yourself. You don't even have the guts to save your own…"

"I can't heal."

"What?"

"M-my magic does not allow it."

"Why not?" At this Emma looked at Cora. She frowned, not understanding at all how that worked. Magic was well fucking magic. It wasn't like a skill or something that if you did not learn it that you couldn't…oh wait. How could she have missed that. "Dark magic. You can't heal her...because you have dark magic. That's why you need me. Perfect. Just fucking perfect."

The older woman did not speak. She simply nodded a few times eyes not meeting Emma's. It was both a bazar and disruptive, seeing Cora like this. Part of the blonde should have felt joy at seeing this woman unsettled and almost submissive but another, another more stubborn part really did not care. All she could think about was Regina. The woman had been through so much in her God forsaken awful life. She had heard stories about the woman's past and what she had to do to enact the curse. That she simply wanted to be happy and be loved. And finally, when all was finally going her way, her own flesh and blood betrayed her. Emma's hand covered her mouth, eyes closing as the tears started to fall. With all that happened and what was yet to come, the blonde wondered if Regina would ever just be left alone and be given a moment of true happiness.

**...**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mother?"

"In here Regina."

The sound travelled so quickly through the plastered walls, resonating both in sound and force that it only took the brunette a few moments to find her mother. Cora was standing in the living room, her back purposely turned to Regina as she stood in front of the raging fireplace. It crackled and danced in its confined space posing neither a threat nor taking claim to the main source of heat hitting Regina as she finally laid eyes on her mother. There before her stood the infamous Queen of Hearts in her signature colour. She was enveloped in Red. Blood red. A red which cast tantalizing shadows upon the walls of the faintly lit room. The dress itself was draped upon her curves so securely that Regina felt her gaze linger on the strange and yet becoming sight before her.

Cora was simply standing there in a stance of both absolute power and sensual strength almost swaying to the music filling the room as the visible sight of the stereo-system's remote nestled in her hand. It was both hypnotic and dangerous to see those hips move from side to side that Regina could only barely make out what was playing. Beautifully sweet sounds found her ear; almost making her gasp as she realized that it was the exquisite and infamous _Flower Duet_ playing in the background. The serene yet intoxicating melody filled the air as Cora turned up the volume. Regina knew this duet all too well and she also knew the notorious link to the masked Sapphic subtext in it as it was bursting with symbolism and splendour. But all that was needed to define whether or not the two women in the duet had harbouring feelings and need for each other was there in the melody. The fact that it was in French enhanced the sexual appeal as well but words aside, one could not deny the innocent and oh so seductive quality of the work. Regina swallowed as she once more found her eyes lingering upon the movement of her mother.

When Cora slowly turned her head and finally her entire body, a faint smile graced her lips, and then Regina did gasp. This new world was agreeing with her mother even more than the younger woman could possibly have predicted. Her mother was using the advances of facial make-up and attire to bring out what was deemed sensual and strong very easily but most of all, as the light flickered softly upon her face, Regina once again realized just how beautiful Cora was.

Her lips were painted such a rose red that it begged the question whether she had actually used a rose itself to colour in her lips. Her eyes were so much more intense as the delectably shadowed eye shadow and implemented eyeliner and mascara made her mother's eyes glint even more than usual. And then there was the dress. Oh the devilishly temptress of a dress. The fabric was far more simplistically cut than all the layers Cora had worn back in the Enchanted Forest. It was thus far more seductive. The cloth was of one cut, sleeveless and fitted at her middle before clinging to her mother's curves like a second skin until it met her legs, cut short just above the knee. The blood red dress had such a plummeting neckline that Regina had to keep her will focused on the black pearled pendent around her mother's neck so as to not sink too deeply in the slopes of Cora's breasts. The older woman was not wearing a bra but this did not seem to lessen the appeal at all. On the contrary the fabric held her breast in place in such a way that it made it look like she actually harboured hidden support giving it such a raw seductive facade that it made Regina's breathing quicken.

When the younger woman's eye slowly trailed up the elegant neck she was suddenly met with a smirk. This in turn made Regina's eyes widen as she was met with the dark eyes of her mother. Cora was watching her daughter watch her and she seemed please.

"Yes my love?"

"It's…I mean you…you look _beautiful_ mother."

"Thank you my darling. I bought it just for you."

Regina's eyes widened even more, not even trying to hide her surprise anymore as her lips parted in astonishment.

"Y-You did?"

"Of course I did my love. Now tell me what you wanted to discuss."

"Discuss?"

Again Cora smirked, seeing how easy it was to have an effect on Regina and distract her from anything other than herself.

"Yes Regina, you called me remember."

"I-I…I can't remember. I…"

Cora's smirk deepened still.

"Come closer my pet."

Regina swallowed as she stepped closer. In the back ground the music almost encased them both, serene sounds filling the room. As the younger woman stopped to look at the sound system, she smiled. The former mayor really loved this duet and it seemed Cora agreed. This was evident due to the fact that it started from the beginning, thus giving the impression that her mother put the track on repeat. It was both endearing and frightening how easily the older woman could adapt to her new surroundings and take interest in some of the splendours of this new realm. Regina looked back to her mother who was watching her very carefully.

"Something on your mind?"

"I love this duet."

At this the older woman actually smiled but there was no warmth in the act nor did it meet her eyes. She tilted her head to the side, eyes closing as the sounds washed over her. Regina watched her again, mesmerized at how innocuous her mother looked in those few seconds. But that was what they were, short for when Cora opened her eyes they were once more the sinister ones she had come to love and fear in the same intensity.

"Yes. It is quite exquisite."

Again they simply listened but this time Cora's eyes were fixed on the younger woman in front of her. Her other hand had found her own hip, resting there as she watched Regina again and when she spoke, her lips parted very slowly making her daughter swallow.

"And I love you."

It was not the words itself that effect Regina but rather the way her mother said it. The tone was possessive and it was final. It laid claim to the younger woman so easily and yet caressed her so longingly that it was almost sounded loving. Almost being the key word for as their eyes met suddenly, Regina knew that if she did not respond quickly, even though her words would be true, that there would be severe repercussions.

"I love you too mother."

It was touching in a very honest way. They stared at each other for a few seconds but then all innocence was smothered the moment Cora's lips were pulled into a tight smile. She always looked at Regina this way just before she took what she wanted. And oh did she ever enjoy taking.

"Dance with me Regina."

The former mayor blinked a few times, thinking she heard wrong but she could not stop the warmth spreading from her chest, crimson staining her cheeks.

"W-what?"

"My love," Cora tastefully stretched out her hand, "…we have been kissing and fucking more times than I can even remember, and yet I still manage to make you blush by something as simple as a dance. Someone still has so much to learn. And I will teach you all of it but again, darling, _dance with me_." It was not a question. Her eyes glinted but Regina could see that impatience was slowly starting to stain her good mood. So without another word Regina took her mother's hand and gasped as she was pulled in close with such poise and yet strength that she nearly lost her footing.

The music gently guided their rhythm, along with Cora, who seemed to be guiding the actual music as well. Slowly they swayed, and for a while Regina pretended that she was with a lover. Not Cora but someone who loved her in the way that were only for lovers. She sighed and felt herself nestle into the crook of the body holding her. She felt safe. She felt loved, feeling her mussels relax as she closed her eyes. The music surrounded them again and as Regina breathed in the scent of rose and red wine, intertwined with that what was distinctively her mother, it stroked her senses making her breath in even more. She sighed once more as she felt a hand caress her hair, moving so slowly and tenderly up and down her sculpt, interlacing into her hair now and then. Soon the hand caressed down her neck and up again causing the already flushed olive tones skin of the former mayor to redden even more, stroking the jawline before tucking the hair behind her daughter's ear. At this Regina smiled. In between these new roles they had stepped into, her mother would do little things which Regina still deemed as _motherly_. The smile still upon Regina's lips broadened, knowing her mother could feel it against her bare shoulders as she gave it so freely to Cora, making her nuzzle again, hearing the soft words of "good girl, my beautiful girl" fall from her mother's lips. It was moments like these that Regina was truly happy. Her mother was many things but Regina loved her regardless and would indulge in these finer moments Cora gave her in mood and company.

But the moments were always short lived before the touches lingered and grew perverse in nature and she suddenly felt a hand somehow caressing her breasts just above her heart. At once the fantasy was broken and her eyes opened, pulling away slightly to see her mother's predatory gaze shift upon her.

The touch was strong, feeling the clear sign of Regina's heart quickening. This seemed to please Cora as she tapped lightly against her skin. Fear filled the younger woman. Her mother would not take her heart, would she? Cora knew that Regina loved her. She had shown her so many times now. She was hers. Her mother would not do this to her, would she? But Regina could not help the shiver slipping down her spine of the prospects of not having her heart in her chest. Even the idea of her mother holding the younger woman's heart sent such terror through her system knowing she would be lost the moment she gave up her last sliver of control. And at this she felt tears sting her eyes. She could not help it. The tears could not be stopped. Regina knew that if her mother took her heart, then she would truly be bound for ever. But when she felt the hand slid down and squeeze her breast she breathed out the breath she was holding onto.

"Oh my love, do not worry. I am not taking your heart. There is no use in taking that which is already mine. Alright?" The other hand, the one which had long since abandoned the remote, caressed the tears away while Cora's other hand slipped lower past the younger woman's dress and lace bra, suddenly toying with her left nipple. Regina gasped. "Y-yes mother. I-I…am yours." This seemed to please Cora very much, willing such sounds out of her daughter that she did it again. "Good girl."

Even now after all this time, Regina could feel the mixture of desire and disgust accumulate in the pit of her stomach and she could swear each time her mother touched her this way, that one of those attributes would start to lessen, she just could never admit to herself which one that was.

But as she felt heat pool between her thighs and her mother lift her chin ever so slightly, nostrils flaring as she inhaled the scent which was solely Regina, she knew they both knew: her daughter was turned on, wet even, beyond control. Shame filled the younger woman; it always did, as she looked away from Cora. And she always fought it, always even if it was by little glances to the side but she also constantly knew that at the end of these sessions she would be begging her mother to bring her to a shuddering release may it be by her lips, tongue, fingers or toys which Cora had found thrill her very much or the want and need to please her own mother. Regina jumped as she felt lithe fingers tap gently underneath the younger woman's chin, willing her to look back at Cora. She was so wet. She could feel it as she uncomfortably as she tried to shift her stance, trying to hide it. And the moment she did she knew it was too late, Cora could see the desire pleading with her mother in the dark orbs. So much so that she was shaking with need and want which she still could not control.

"It's alright sweetheart. Mommy is here and she will give you what you need. Don't worry."

She cupped her daughter's cheek and as Regina leaned into Cora's touch and closed her eyes for a few moments, the older woman chose that moment to use her other hand to strip Regina from any clothes and immediately cupping her already soaked core.

"_Mama."_ Regina said in half a moan and half a plea.

Slowly but deliberately her hand moved up and down a few time, feeling wetness coating her palm before leaving Regina's sex and dragging her sharpened nail up the younger woman's abdomen, feeling the wetness being streaked upon her skin. Regina jumped again, eyes opening in confusion as she looked at Cora, her body basically searing to be touched between her thighs. This pleased Cora just as much, seeing her daughter's resolve crumble and mould back into the primal needs being displayed before her now.

"Soon my pet, soon. Let us dance a few moments longer."

She pulled Regina back to her, naked flesh slowly rubbing and barely pressing against the cool red material. She did not want them to touch too much just yet. Cora's hands roamed over her daughter's flesh, pulling small whimpers and sounds from her, now and then feeling Regina's hips roll and press against her leg. She knew the dress would be ruined by the end of the night but then again she never cared for material which could be ripped off so easily. Her hands caressed the naked trails of Regina's skin once more and it made her daughter stiffen when she suddenly squeezed her ass. The former mayor did not like it when Cora touched her there. It was never about pleasure when the older woman played with her here, it was to punish her and teach her self-restraint. Even now she felt herself clench at even the idea of enduring a strap-on there of all places without even the stimuli on her clit or fingers inside her cunt helping her to cum. She was never offered such mercies and when a teasing finger nail gently grazed her already tensed anus Regina yelped in a reflex she could also not control.

Cora smirked at this, knowing full too well what she was doing to her daughter and why Regina reacted in the ways which she did. The older woman had trained her daughter's body so well to her own will. When she saw the woman in front of her tense once again, expression of one asking what she did wrong, Cora laughed softly and her hand moved away from Regina's behind.

"My darling you really need to relax. Here let mommy help you," again her mother's hand slid down Regina's back but it stopped when she reached her daughter's lower back as she pushed her closer, her other hand moving into Regina's hair as she tilted her head to the side. Her lips slowly started placing light kisses upon her daughter's skin, smiling as she heard the small whimpers Regina made. The younger woman's own hands wavered a bit as it lifted closer towards her mother but stopped. This caused Cora to smirk and kissed her daughter's shoulder.

"Such a good girl, asking permission. Yes my love you may touch me."

Regina wasted no time even though her hands still shook. Slowly she lifted them from her sides and placed them on Cora's hips, pulling her even closer. She moaned as she felt her body so close against her mothers, her lips upon her and her hands moved up and down Cora's sides. The dress was indeed skin tight and it felt like she was truly touching the older woman's naked flesh. But it was not enough. She huffed in frustration when she ultimately wanted more than the next best thing. Her hands slid up, past Cora's abdomen soon finding the plummeting neckline. Hands caressed the skin there before slipping lower and then moved past the fabric pulling it down and away, seeing breasts fall from their former captive. Soft cream coloured flesh with a rosy bud found her eyes, having power over her just as much as the woman to whom they belonged to.

Again her eyes pleadingly looked at her mother and were rewarded with a malicious nod. Regina's lips immediately fastened upon the pert nipple, nipping and sucking like she was once more a babe needing nourishment form her mother. But now her need was far blunter and she knew that it would never be quenched. The taste of her mother's flesh in itself was intoxicating. Regina could even hear her mother's breath hitch every few seconds, knowing that even she could not hide the utter lust she harboured for her own daughter. This in turn made the younger woman moan again. She kissed and sucked harder, pushing her mother against the stereo system suddenly, hearing the volume increase again. They must have pushed against the volume control somehow. The music blazed on, seductive sounds singing for them as the distinctive sound of her mother moaning made Regina kiss harder.

Cora in turn seemed pleased that her daughter was taking some form of a lead but once again it was short lived as her own hand found Regina's core and easily slipped two fingers inside of her. The younger woman's head fell back, eyes closing not anticipating the sudden thrusts now moving in and out of her. She leaned forward and Cora soon claimed her daughter's lips, nipping and kissing harder with every thrust showing her that control was her mother's and hers alone. Then she suddenly pulled out of Regina, smirking when she heard her daughter's surprized protest.

"Mama…_please_."

And that was all it took for Cora to envelop them in her magic and transport them to the bedchamber.

…

The harsh breathing and crisp moans of two women fucking could be heard throughout the mansion of Mills. The house smelled of sex. It was both arousing and frightening as the sound travelled so easily through the walls, filling the darkness as it crept into every room. The sounds could especially be heard ever so clearly through the crystal ball, observed by acidic blue green eyes, which had been watching them ever so carefully since they had begun their vigorous coupling. The thick sound of her own heavy breathing was soon joining the image of Cora fucking Regina for the how manyeth time that night. When the former mayor contorted and arched her back again, fingers gripping the stained sheets for some illusion of support, the woman watching them let out a moan of her own, finding release exactly at the same time as he brunette. Zelena withdrew her own fingers from her core, not even bothering to look at it to know how slick they were. She continued watching the scene unfold in front of her, seeing her mother withdrawing from her sister and offering Regina her own moist fingers. The former mayor took them into her mouth and at this the green beauty did the same to her own fingers, mimicking what Cora was doing to her sister.

And that was what the older sister had been doing for Oz knows how long. She would watch her mother love her sister and pretend it was actually her own core which the older woman took with her slender fingers. She would moan with Regina, copying each breath and each moan until she would cum and arch her back which had become an apparent tell of when Regina climaxed. She would tease herself, whisper the same lines Regina did and in inevitably call out for her mother who would never hear her cries of lust and need. Now she simply laid back, her breathing steadily becoming more controlled, far more controlled than her dearest sister, she thought, and watched her mother caress Regina's still trembling form.

When Cora then shifted her body on top of the younger woman and kissed her daughters lips, Zelena sneered. Why did Regina deserve such devotion and love from their mother? What made her so special? She watched as her mother pulled Regina close and eyes saddened at the way she cradled her sister, almost lulling her to sleep as their slick and spent bodies entangled and predictably fell asleep together.

The green witch pushed the crystal ball away and off her lavishly furnished bed. The moonstoned mass simply bounced off the ground and rolled away, untarnished by the fall. Zelena in turn stood up and walked to her shelf of spells and enchantments. She could not do this anymore. She would not let her sister have what she wanted any longer. As she grabbed what she needed she looked down to where the crystal ball had stopped its movement. Again the image of her mother and sister appeared, sleeping, lovingly in each other's embrace. She sneered and felt her blood boil. One day she would find a way back to her mother, she thought and that day she would help Cora destroy her sister sexually and make her mother proud. And then, on that day, her mother would love her the way she always dreamed she would and Regina would be nothing but a vague memory of a child Cora once had.

…

Go listen to the Flower Duet with Nadia Krasteva & Diana Damrau : watch?v=5cqSNVgrvyI

And yes finally a hint of Green/Wicked Queen for I know some of you have requested. Even though this is just a taste, be patient my darlings. There will be one where Zelena can't take it anymore and actually approaches Regina to see why their mother loves her more.

…


	5. Chapter 5

This is simply a preview my darlings. Will post the rest soon:

"Astonishing."

"What is mother?"

"This book. I must say although I detest many things in this realm, I must say your poets do so thrill me."

"Poets mother?"

"Of this."

"Oh authors and wait is…oh. Oh my. Mother where did you…I mean…I…"

"Find this book my love? Oh you know exactly where."

"I-I was not hiding it."

"I never said you did. And yet you stowed it away in between your undergarments."

"Mother why…but…"

"I am amused as to why do you have this book Regina? This _Venus in Furs_."

"I-I…"

"You have read it? Yes? And don't lie to me pet, you know how it annoys me."

"Yes…yes mother I have."

"Good girl. And you enjoyed reading of it."

"Y-yes."

"Why is that?"

"Mother please don't make me…"

"What? Force you to speak of your desires? That you wish to be treated as a masochistic slave?"

"What no…I…"

"Regina. What did I say about lying?"

"Mama, please..."

"Please what? You want to be my slave correct. You want to call me Mistress and be violated such as the character in this book by the hand of another strong woman, yes?"

"I-I…yes."

"Step forward and bow to your mistress."

"Yes moth-…mistress."

"How about this my pet. We have a bit a fun and play a game. I am going to make you do things. Things you would never do, such as make you dress up as my high priced whore. How does that sound my darling pet?

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

"Mother…w-what is _that_?"

Regina's eyes widened as she stood in the doorway.

"A present my love, for you."

Cora stood in the guest room, magic slowly leaking from her fingertips as she finished directing the cruel magic according to the task at hand. She then looked back at her daughter, eyes dark.

"I thought you'd be more grateful."

"I-I…I am but…" The younger woman felt her finger nails dig into the door frame, trying to get her voice under control "…where did you…?"

"I made it myself dear," Cora said, a sickly sweet smile smearing across her lips as she stood to the side. "…or rather I added the finishing touches."

The younger woman simply looked on. There, as bright as a mischievous button, stood a Unicorn rocking horse.

"I know we did not enjoy many childlike activities together in your childhood, so I obtained this for you. Think of it as a way for us to… reconnect, in that department but in a way that we both will enjoy."

Regina shuddered as she listened to the words, her eyes never leaving the Unicorn. Purple and gold strands where platted into its white main, wrapping it neatly together. Around its neck was a collar of the same shade of purple and gold, complementing and enhancing the elegant appearance of the pail stuffed toy on its rocking device.

"Do you like it, my darling?" Regina jumped. Her mother's voice would have almost sounded lovingly if it was not laced with an insidious undertone. She watched Regina carefully, an eerie glint forming in her eyes.

The former mayor's own eyes moved back to the so called present. It was beautiful, truly beautiful. She could not deny that, knowing she would also have loved it back when she was a little girl. But as Regina's eyes trailed further down its back, she felt her insides clench and hands start to tremble again. She knew the moment she first laid eyes on it, that this was not a child's toy. All Regina could do not to retch, was to clench her jaw tightly, as she looked upon the perverse ensemble of a Unicorn and a black phallic shaped objected of a large dildo, attached by the lower back.

She tightened her fists, trying to sound sincere. "Y-yes mother." But as the words escaped her trembling lips, she could clearly hear that it was a lie. Nonetheless, Cora seemed pleased as she tilted her head and continue smiling.

"Come closer my darling. Come try your new toy. You've been such a good girl these past few days. You deserve a _reward_."

"Yes mother. T-thank you mother."

Regina felt her skin crawl but she dared not run or refuse. She still remembered the pain, the punishments she had to endure within the first few days when she tried to run. Her mother had found her so easily as well and made her endure days of vigorous tortures both of a sexual and psychological not to mention physical nature. So now the younger woman dared not refuse anything her mother 'offered' her, thus Regina reluctantly stepped forward, each step feeling like glass slicing into her flesh. No, this was not a child's toy. This looming abomination was the travesty of her mother in carnet as it foretold the repulsive torment she would have to endure at the so called mercy of her mother yet again. Her body tense as she felt the premonition of nausea threatening to rip through her very being.

"Remarkable, isn't it?"

Their eyes met, and she saw it there, the lust for her, which consumed her mother since she was a little girl. Through the course of these few weeks Cora had reclaimed Regina's body, using her just like those late nights back in the Enchanted Forest. She would pin her face first against the wall, her body crushing against her own. Cora would then whisper in Regina's ear, that she should stop fighting her. She would then tell her how nicely she had shaped into a woman, while her mother's fingers slid in and out of her already moistened slit. Regina would then cum, no matter if she wanted it or not. Her mother always made sure that she took what she wanted, leaving almost nothing of the former mayor behind. And that was their routine, forcing her to cum, forcing her numb. And somewhere along the lines Regina had lost her self between the pleasure and the pain.

She abruptly felt herself getting wet at the sight of the toy. Closing her eyes, she tried not to imagine her body perched on the erect member, her folds devouring it, swallowing it so easily as her hips rowed to get the Unicorn to rock. She tried not to think, tried not to feel the Unicorn rocking back and forth, forcing it in and out of her as her mother touched and kissed her from behind, caressing her flushed skin and nipping at her neck. Regina knew that her mother would be giving and taking pleasure from her, forcing the rocking motion to go faster, harder and not stop it until Regina would…

"Come…"

The younger woman gasped, eyes shooting open, suddenly feeling a cold hand against her stiffened jawline and cheek. Regina had not even heard her mother approach her. Cora smirked as she watched her daughter, her gaze almost predatory as her hand continued its soothing assault.

"Come play with mommy."

"I-I…mother please don't make me."

"What my love? Give you pleasure? Give you a childhood memory." Her lips suddenly sneered into a thin line, eyes returning to its darkened state. "And here I thought we were past such nonsense."

"Mama please…"

"_Silence_."

Regina immediately closed her mouth seeing the anger fuming inside the clear orbs of her mother. She knew she had over stepped but she could not help it. She did not want this but every time she was forced to endure it and when she fought she knew that release was never going to be an option until her mother thought that Regina had learned her lesson.

"Mama I'm sorr-…"

"I said _silence_."

She spoke through her teeth and with that Cora quickly used her magic to lift her daughter into the air. Regina knew better than to fight this. She was so tired. She felt so weak that she did not even protest when her clothes were ripped off of her body.

"I am going to give you sixty seconds to become wet before I place you on top of that delectable object. Do make sure that you are ready."

And with that Regina felt her hand move to her own core. She did not know whether it was by her own will or by her mother's but right now she did not want to contemplate it as she tried to draw as much moisture from her core as she could. She rubbed and slipped two fingers into herself, breath hitching as she did, feeling her core stretching to accommodate the sudden intrusion. It was not enough, she thought. She needed more or she was going to be hurt severely once that monstrous cock entered her. So she rubbed harder, her thumb assaulting her clit making her moan and sob in both a pleasurable and uncomfortable way but as she did it she clearly felt her folds becoming slicker by the seconds and just in time before she finally met her mother's eyes once more and seeing the smirk forming.

"Time's up."

"Mamma please, just a few more…"

"No pet. You should know by now that I do not go back on my agreements."

And without another word she harshly shoved Regina onto the black phallic shaped object hearing the wet sounds and the thud accompanied by the scream escaping her daughter. She watched as the younger woman closed her eyes, clearly not anticipating the size and yet so wantonly ready that it made Cora lick her lips. She then used her magic to allow the Unicorn to start rocking back and forth very slowly.

"Hold onto the rains my love or you will fall and if you do, know that I will not be so merciful next time in granting you time to ready yourself."

She smirked very slowly as she saw shaking hands grab onto the gold and purple rains, holding so tightly that a strange white tone stained Regina's usual olive toned skin. But it was the point for once her daughter held the rains, she was force to lean closer to the front which made her pull away from the dildo. This in turn helped it slid in and out of her oh so deliciously every time it rocked back and forth. And oh was it magnificent. The motion was slow and hard and it pulled sounds out of Regina. Sounds which Cora had not heard before. They were deep and needy, so wonton that she stepped closer and her hands started caressing the flesh of Regina's back. She smiled maliciously as she felt her daughter flinch against the sudden touch and then purposely forced the Unicorn to go faster and so making the younger woman moan even more.

Cora leaned closer, kissing and nipping Regina's shoulder, inhaling the scent which she so craved and loved whenever her daughter was being fucked. She sped up the rocking Unicorn, hearing Regina's pleas and her protests turning into a raw defying yes as she let her head fall back and submissively rode the toy like it was what she was born to do. Still the speed increased, shoving into her harder and faster, making her moan more until Cora suddenly felt her child arch her back and her body spammed. The orgasm which ripped through Regina was breath taking. It started low and erupted so suddenly and continued in short spasms as the former mayor slumped forward not caring to hold onto the horse which still speared her from inside.

Cora was very pleased with the results and stepped closer, petting her daughter so lovingly as if she was the beast herself.

"That is my good girl. See was that so bad?"

"N-no."

"You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"_Yesss_."

She did not miss the sob erupting form her daughter as Cora caressed her slowly.

"Good girl. The credit card you gave me a few weeks ago has been quite useful when buying toys to use on you but this is by far my favourite wouldn't you say my pet?"

Regina had not realised that mistake until it was too late. She only nodded, eyes closing, hoping she would be granted some form of rest now but she was mistaken. Suddenly she felt her body being raised up into the air again, the dildo slipping out of her messy sex without any effort now. She winced, more out of a sudden arousal hitting her again than discomfort. Was she being put to bed now? But as she opened her eyes they widened as she saw the naked flesh of her mother before her. Cora had somehow moved closer and then actually climbed onto the rocking Unicorn. Slowly lowering herself onto the dildo, gasping as it easily slit into her. Regina looked to the side, disgusted both by the fact that she made her mother so wet that Cora could so easily slide onto it and because she felt another tremor of provocation between her own legs seeing her mother in that position. Feeling her arousal peak at the sight of a flushed Cora made her want to cry. Her head was suddenly jerked back by magic, forcing her to look into her mother's eyes

"Thank you for lubricating this for me my love."

Cora lifted her hand, hoisting Regina even more into the air. Her hand suddenly spread Regina's legs and moved her so that the base of her daughter's core was positioned right in front of the Unicorn's horn

"What are you going to do?!" Regina almost screamed, eyes widening at the sight of the ever widening horn approaching her, the size exceeding that of the dildo now nestled inside of her mother.

"Don't play coy Regina. You must have suspected that there was a specific reason why I chose a Unicorn and not a mere horse. And do know my pet that while my magic is keeping you in the air, you may have to use your own very soon seeing as I will not be held responsible when I find my own release and _accidentally_ drop you."

And as shocked orbs met the menacing once in front of her, Cora smirked wickedly and without warning, started rocking back and forth without any indication of stopping until she was sated.

…


End file.
